Forbidden Tie
by Towa-chan
Summary: Hinamori Amu hates Tsukiyomi Ikuto with all her life. He's the worlds most attractive playboy and she is his next target! And to make things worse, she gets forced into an engagement with him. HELL COME DOWN!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forbidden Tie

CH1: Shocking Experience

Sakura: Hey! New story already! So, Amu hates Ikuto, and Ikuto is attracted to her in a different way. And the bad news for Amu, she is in a forced engagement to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu and Ikuto slowly fall in love, not lust, but true love.

Amu: Gross

Yuki and Yukito: TRUE LOOVE! EEEK!

…... …... …... …... …... …... ..

Amu's P.O.V:

(Oh! Age's! Amu is a freshman and Ikuto's a senior!)

School was over and I put my stuff in my backpack. My favorite manga Ouran Highschool Host Club was finally out in the school library. I was happy for that! And my diary, I always carry it around with me. I don't give a crap at all if it's childish, but you never know when you'll need to write down your thoughts and feelings. My stupid homework portfolio, a waste of time, and other crap.

My backpack was worn sideways. It was hung off my shoulder and it was the latest fashion at an affordable price. I raced like a jack rabbit, out of my classroom. I tend to stay at school a little later than others, and only a few students remain in school at this time.

I walked down the endless hallways, that seemed to go on far and wide. I heard a bit of breathing behind me. I started to speed walk. I yelped when I was pushed up against a locker. My golden eyes met midnight ones. I found out the man was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I glared at him and I tried to get free.

"Amu," he just said. "Let me go!" I screamed. His sly face smirked. I growled at him and I hissed in hate. His hands move up and down my thighs. Soon they were up my skirt. I gasped at his sudden actions. He buried his face on my neck and he began to nip on my skin. Then his thumb brushed my panties. I spilled a tear and I was paralyzed in fear. Before he could do anything more, I pushed him off me with all my force. I breathed heavily and he just smiled.

"You pervert! Don't you ever touch me in such intimate places!" I raged. I walked away and I was scared like shit. This was the farthest that Ikuto had got on me. It was usually just a nip at the neck or his arms around my waist. He is the playboy at Seiyo.

It's not a surprising fact at all. I know that he doesn't love me. He wanted to just have sex with me and throw me away after he got satisfied. I'm afraid he tried to rape me today. What am I going to do?! I can't tell my parents. They'll tell the whole universe and hell would come crashing down on me. Sigh... If only he could just leave me and my god damn life alone!

AT HOME:

I shivered as I flopped onto my bed. I touched my neck and I winced in pain. I looked into the mirror and I screamed when I saw a bruise on my precious neck. I was so innocent, I had no clue what hickey meant. I don't want to know. On exception about my innocence, I cuss A LOT.

"ONEE-CHAN!" my little sister Ami screamed, running up to my room. "What is it Ami?" I groaned. Ami started screaming. "What's that bite mark on you neckie? A vampie bwite you?" Ami howled in fear. Ami's 5. She gets me in heaps of trouble, that piece of crap. I gasped and I struggled to cover the painful bruise on my neck.

"Nothing Ami. I... uhm... I scratched myself by accident," I protested. Ami smirked and gave me a cookily creepy grin. "W-what?" I stuttered. DAMN! She'll be more suspicious now! "Moma said that's a hickey! A boy has to bite you there and lick your neck!" Ami giggled. "GYA! A-Ami! Mom would never! Besides, I'm still a virgin and I have never dated anybody in my life!" I fumed.

Why in hell would mom talk about sex to MY little sister! DAMN! She's worse than me! Now that's what a hickey is! It hurts! I quickly put a band-aid on my neck and I covered it with my shirt.

I pushed Amu out of the room and I changed into a simple red shirt with a siver heart. I wore a red and black long sleve underneath and I had black shorts. I raced down the long staircases and I sat on the couch. Mom came and sat down beside me.

I shivered and I flinched from mom's touch. She eyed me suspiciously. "Anyways honey, there will be guests coming home for dinner tomorrow! The Tsukiyomi's! And we have a surprise for you too!" Midori squealed.

TSUKIYOMI'S! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING, STEPPING INTO HINAMORI TERRITORY! THOSE IDIOTS GOT NERVE!

"I think that Ikuto-kun is quite perfect for you," Midori sighed. "Mom. He's a pervert," I said angrily.

"Honey? What's that under your bandaid?" mom asked flirtatiously. "MOM!" I flushed bright red and I went back upstairs to hide myself from extreme embarrassment.

…...

Sakura: Another M rater.

Ikuto: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Amu: Pervert.

Yuki: Shut up, I'm texting.

Yukito: Like hell I'd care!

Everybody: Byebye!


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: The Engagement?!

Sakura: Thank you guys for reading! This is the second chapter. And the reason why I have a bunch of typo's, I have DAMN auto correct and I type too fast.

Ikuto: O.o

Amu: SAKURA OWNS NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OUR FAMOUSLY ANNOYING TWINS!

Yuki and Yukito: US!

…...

IKUTO'S P.O.V:

It was a Saturday, and I was pigging out on popcorn, watching anime. Dad came in and he was all cheerful and smiley. I raised my eyebrow and he violently move my legs and he sat down on the couch. I frowned at him with disgust. "The hell was that for dad?! Can I watch my TV in peace? To make matters worse, I'm depressed because I got no girls to fuck!" I raged. Aruto rolled his eyes and gave me a look. His eyes told me to shut the fuck up. Groaning, I sat up and impatiently waited for dad to talk.

"I have exciting news for you! You're almost 18 right?"dad asked. I crossed my arms and smirked. "No dip dad," I shrugged. "You should go marry someone!" he calmly smiled. "No dad! What if I get tired of her? Go buy me a slave!" I demanded. Aruto growled.

Then his growl turned to an immediate smile. "Too bad! I already set your engagement! Guess who it is? HINAMORI AMU! She's a freshman and she's a doll! I'm sure you'll like her," Aruto sighed dreamily. "Gya! She's not getting engaged to me dad! I don't like her THAT way," I protested.

"I expect you use her morally!" Aruto sternly noted. I roll my eyes. I never listen to anyone. So I think I could take advantage of that little beauty. She's my next target. She's young, the way I pick most girls. She's the first cute girl I aimed for. The others were all whores. Her hair is cute and it's pink.

I could get her to like me that way. Of course, I'm the finest, most attractive playboy at Seiyo! She'll definitely be immune to my charms sooner or later!

I smiled at dad sincerely. I will get Amu MY WAY.

AMU'S :

Mom requested me to go shopping for clothes with her. I couldn't refuse her stern offer, it was more like a command to me. I wanted to go to places like Hot Topic and Forever21, but mom was taking me to the womens department. "The hell mom! I'm still a freshman!" I protested.

"But you need to look sexy for Ikuto!" mom winked. "Gya!" I gasped when mom threw tons of articles of clothing at me. I was pushed into a stall and I frowned at the clothing. Mom was making me a slut at age 16 already. I brushed bright red at the lingerie mom tossed at me. Then I picked up a dress that was far to skimpy, it made me feel like I was naked.

It was red. I wore it and I shyly walked out. "Onee-chan wook swutty!" Ami yelled. I sweat dropped and mom shook her head. You're too tall for that one. I can see your baby blue underwear," mom frowned. I gasped and I turned bright red. My cheeks were on fire. Hell, I felt hotter than the time when Utau shoved red peppers down my throat. I raced into the stall and I slammed it shut. I found a modest dress that I actually liked. I wore it. It was baby pink with a flower on the waist. It was casual and stopped mid thigh. It was not too fancy or slutty. I came out and mom's eyes started sparkling. "YOU LOOK AWESOME DARLING!" mom sighed in a lovey dovey manner. "Cwuute!" Ami exclaimed. I laughed and I spun around in a circle.

AT HOME:

I wore the dress and I toyed with my medium length bubblegum pink hair. I put it in a side low ponytail. The bell rang and I raced down the stairs. "Coming!" I yelled as I raced to the door. I opened it and I saw a black haired man with a blonde haired woman. They smiled at me and they walked in. I saw Utau, then the pervert. I smiled at Utau and I gulped at Ikuto.

He smirked and he gave me a seductive like possessive smirk. My cheeks were on fire, like hell. I slammed the door shut when everybody walked in. I felt very mad and I wanted to slap them all, even my best friend Utau. We all sat on the couch.

I felt uneasy under the constant stare of Ikuto. His eyes were scaring the living daylights out of me. "Please stop," I said sternly to Ikuto. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Oh please yo idiot," I growled in a low tone. Everyone stared at the both of us. We were sitting on couches across from each other, piercing daggers all over the place. Mom just sweat dropped. She signaled everybody to the table and she shook her head at me pitifully.

"My little sparrow is growing up! Lez take ze picture," my dad cheered. " .Shit," I angrily whispered. Dad snapped a picture of me frowning. Not that I care. Let the whole wide world know about this. I walked to my chair in a lady like manner and I plopped in it. Mom started serving people food. Ikuto was just staring at me. He eyed my chest. I felt my cheeks burn up and I crossed my arms. Utau was giggling at us.

"Utau. Imma kill you at school," I glared. The other Tsukiyomi's started laughing. That's so funny. That's why we picked you!" Souko cheered. "Eh?" I gasped. Then I shrugged the thought off my mind. I started picking at my food on the plate.

35 MINUTES LATER:

"We have a surprise for you sparrow!" dad screamed with ambition. I just rolled my eyes. "We wanted it to be a surprise. So we didn't tell you earlier," mom smiled. "This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you're future husband," Aruto politely stated. "W-w-what?! No! N-n-not you!" I pointed at the blue haired pervert. Utau saw the horrified look on my face. She turned around. I could tell that she didn't like this idea either.

"I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!" I howled, and I barged up the staircases to my room.

NORMAL P.O.V:

"Too bad It's a forced engagement," Utau sighed gloomily. Ikuto had a grin on his face. Utau growled at him. How could he be so cruel? How? Ikuto slipped out of his chair and he ran upstairs when nobody saw him. He had a plan.

He saw Amu sobbing. She didn't notice him enter, but she smelled a scent of cologne, which caused her to look around the room. She froze in place when she saw Ikuto. "Haven't you done enough to ruin my life?" she venomously spat. "Actually, no," he seductively responded.

At those words, Amu felt shivers up her spine. Ikuto slowly approached her, pinning her to the bed. His mouth on hers to prevent screams from escaping. She opened her mouth, hoping to bite his lips. He took that opportunity to slide his wet tongue in. Amu gasped.

She struggled and ended up wrestling her tongue with his. She blushed a bright crimson red. His hands lift up her dress a little. He slowly rubbed her panties. Amu closed her eyes and she tried to sustain a moan, but it slipped out. Ikuto smirked, taking his mouth off hers.

She gasped for air. His hands travel up her stomach. He was about to unclasp her bra when he heard his mother calling his name. "Bye Amu-koi," Ikuto teased. He slipped out her bedroom door and he raced down the stairs, fast,yet quietly.

He appeared in front of his parents. "I was just um... using the restroom," Ikuto lied. Utau shook her head. She could tell by his actions and his breathing that was up with him. He looked kind of happy. She snorted at her brother and she grabbed his arm. She squeezed it, not caring how much it hurt him.

"Well, we should get going now," Aruto smiled. Utau raced out the door, hand linked with her brother's. She tossed him in the back seat violently, sitting beside him. "IKUTO! Something's wrong with you! Why are you staring at Amu like that?!" Utau questioned.

"Cause I can blondie," Ikuto retorted.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID DUMMY!" Utau hissed. "If you wanna know, you gotta promise not to tell anyone or else I'll give you a punishment worse then death," he smirked. "You wouldn't," Utau gasped, her jaw dropping.

"I kind of almost raped Amu one day at school. I went a little further today. I was about to continue, but that bitch of a mother called me down," Ikuto sighed. "WHAT?! You perverted bastard! That's wrong! She's a freshman! And she's my best friend! She told me she's a virgin. You better treat her like a lady. She's your future wife!" Utau fuzed.

"Correction. Play thing. She'll be my slave," Ikuto taunted. "You'll see. I'm gonna protect her from you Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Utau sternly stated. The siblings stopped talking when they saw their parents enter the car. "You like your fiancee Ikuto?" Souko asked. "Oh. I'm lovin her all right," the blue haired man seductively smirked.

AMU'S P.O.V:

I locked my door. I continued crying as I watched the car drive out of my view. "Why again?" I sobbed. I felt utterly strange. Part of me liked this and part of me didn't. 'What's going on?"

I changed into a pink nightgown that went a little above my knees. It was appropriate unlike all the other nightgowns you would find in a store.

How am I going to keep Ikuto away from me? Um... BINGO! IDEA! I'm friends with Hotori Tadase. I could hang out with him for a super duper long time. I could ask him to be my fake boyfriend to make Ikuto jealous. Let's see how he'll react seeing his fiancee with another boy!

That'll spin him off! Maybe I'll get Utau to help me. She's totally 'anti Ikuto.'

Sakura: Chapter le fin! Sorry, I just got influenced badly by Morcerf De Lulu. She's so cute! Oops! Sorry bout that! If you have any story suggestion, don't hesitate to PM me. And thanks for all you readers who are reading this!

Ikuto: Amu! Don't leave meeeeeeeee!

Amu: I don't give a craaaaaaaap!

Yuki and Yukito: Wat da heck?!

Sakura: Eh? Ignore those lovebirds. They have to fight everyday over Taiyaki.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3: Impossible To Escape...

AMU'S :

I walked to school. There was a bunch of people walking here. I'd be safe. Then I froze when I saw Ikuto coming my way. "Oh! You can't possibly go anywhere standing here like that!" he yelled. He picked me up bridal style and he stood in front of the class. "YO!" he winked.

I gave him my 'are you crazy?' look and I sighed. He literally lay me on top of my desk and he walked away. "Ikuto you bastard," I angrily muttered.

LUNCH PERIOD:

IKUTO'S P.O.V:

I told my guys about my epic engagement to Amu. Nagi,Kukai,Tadase,and Kairi were my group for your info. "Dude. You're so weird, that chick is NOT your type," Kukai smirked. "But she's cute," Tadase blushed. I gave him my death glare and he quickly turned his face away from me. Nagi shrugged. "Good luck," was all Nagi sighed.

Kairi was texting his girlfriend Yaya on his phone. He can be such a nerd at times. He was texting Yaya to see how her school work was. I mean, you have got to be kidding me! My eyes lit up when I saw Amu sitting by herself all alone at a table.

"Wassup?" I asked. "Whats up?! I don't appreciate your behavior this morning hmmph!" she cutely declared. I smirked at her childish short fuzed actions. "Miss me?" I seductively asked. "HELL NO! W-why would I?," she blushed.

"You're blushing strawberry," I cooed. "Bastard," I heard her mutter under her breath. "Now,now. You should not say words like that at all," I smirked.

AMU'S :

My fuze was lighting. "I can and I will," I huffed madly. "Oh really? I have my ways of getting people to listen. You really don't want to know what they are," he smirked. I blushed crimson red at his words and expression. "D-d-dream on loser," I teased.

Then everybody was looking at us. "Eheh. All your fault you stupid,dummy,idiot!" I growled at Ikuto. He was getting on my nerves for sure. After I finished arguing, I walked out of the cafeteria. Ikuto and his friends were laughing about how I acted.

IKUTO'S P.O.V:

I followed Amu down the hallway. Then she felt footsteps and she turned around. "Look here mister, I never wanted this damn engagement, so back off would ya?" she pleaded. I looked at those desperate eyes and I immediately refused. I grabbed her hand and pushed her into the janitors closet. "Why do you want to talk to me in the janitors closet weirdo?" she cutely questioned. "Simple, because I want to," I replied.

She groaned and looked at me digustedly. "Aww my strawberry, I want to see your pretty face," I fake whined. "Yeah right loser. Go cry about it like a normal emo," she hissed. My eyes narrowed at the insult and this made me want to refuse even more.

Then I decided to make her blush again. I slowly crawled on top of her and ignored any of her pleading protests. "Lemme go!" she hissed. "Beg MORE Amu-koi," I lightly chuckled. "Perverted little... CAT!" she blurted. Then she immediately blushed. "Aren't we just so random huh?" I chuckled lightly. She just frowned and stopped fighting. Then I nipped at her ear. "GYA!" she yelped so loud, that the whole universe and even outer space could hear her. Then I growled when I saw her playfully smiling. "I obviously can make you stop hai?" she cooed as she batted her eyelashes. This taken me aback and she slowly pushed me off. "See?" she winked and with that, she ran away, leaving me dumfounded in the janitors closet.

AMU'S P.O.V:

So I have a new plan in mind. I am going to make this BOY hate me. So then he would definitely make his parents break the engagement! HAPPY DAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WOOT WOOT! Um... I think I need to calm down now. So, I'm gonna name this operation. Operation dump the bluenette? That's too retarded O.o Operation blablabla? Tooo random. Operation breakup! That's so epic! Eeek! Wait, what's wrong with me? Waaaaaa!

I entered class. When I saw nobody, I started texting Utau.

AMU: Utau-chan. I hate your goddamn brother! PLZ beat him up! T^T

Utau: He's too strong hon!

Amu: Pwetty PLZ?

Utau: Are you deaf? Did he like umm... DID HE OBLITERATE YOUR FRICKIN EARS?! GAWSH THAT HORNET!

Amu: Eh? O.o You okay Utau?

Utau: What do ya think genius?

Amu: I think you're just delirious 'hon'.

Utau: Don't mock me! I know way more cuss words than you strawberry!

Amu: DREAM ON! SO DO I!

Amu: O ya! I started a new mission for myself! Operation breakup!

Utau: Eh? Wat da hell is dat?

Amu: Yo fayce, just kidding! You don't approve of your jacked up family's plan to get me engaged to Ikuto right?

Utau: You betcha hot pockets!

Amu: So, I'm gonna make Ikuto hate me so much, he's gonna PLEAD his parents to break this engagement! Am I a genius or what?

Utau: No hunny. Rememba that time you got an F and a C+ on your report card? What a lowlife loser.

Amu: You little B word! I FRICKIN HATE YOU! I swear Imma hunt you down with a hatchet!

Utau: Best YOU got? You cant even be a human being around my bro. Wat makes you think you're gonna stop ME? Oh dahling. Your just one dirty little lost soul nya~!

Amu: WAT DA HELL! YOU SAID NYA~! DATS WAT PERVERTED NEKO'S DO!

Utau: You mean Ikuto right? =.=

Amu: YUP! Now bye my favorite danca,I gotta fly!

Utau: You have a totally different personality when texting gurl.

Amu: SHUT UP. And bye!

Utau: Buh-bye! 3

Amu: Wat da hell... O.o

…...

Sakura: Dat chat was just an extra to make you guys laugh. Tell me how I did nya~!

Amu: I think she's starting to type like she's texting. O.o

Ikuto: Imma wants Taiyaki

Amu: Make it yourself lazy ass!

Ikuto: WHAT?! NO FAIR YOU MEANY BUTT! T^T


End file.
